gakuenalicefandomcom-20200223-history
Gakuen Alice Chapter 098
Title- Top Priority Date- June 5th, 2008 Volume 17 Previous Chapter → Chapter 097 Next Chapter → Chapter 099 Synopsis Narumi defends Mikan and Natsume from the Fuukitai chasing them. Natsume grabs Mikan and starts running. Mikan tells Natsume that Narumi is alone (and will need help). Natsume tells her that the only thing she needs to do right now is run. Somebody came to the High School principal's office and informed the High School Principal about Mikan and Natsume’s situation. Everyone suddenly looked worried. Meanwhile, Narumi has ended up hurting his left arm from holding off the men chasing them. Narumi is confronted by Rui, the dangerous abilities member with the Curse alice. He used his ability to trap Narumi to get caught by the Fuukitai. However, before they can even touch him, an electric shock stops them. Narumi turns around to see Jinno-sensei standing behind him. Hayate just woke up at the school court yard. He was trying to remember why he is sleeping there after eating a cake. He also felt like he needs to do something important. At that instant he spotted a Fuukitai member carrying several students. One of them he immediately recognizes as Hotaru, unconscious. Hayate overheard them talking about what they're going to do with Hotaru, Ruka, and the others. They said that Hotaru and Ruka will be punished heavily for their actions. As they mention other things about her, Hayate becomes more and more irritated until he finally jumps out and attacks them. Mikan and Natsume are still running to their destination. She worries about the safety of her friends. When they reached the Middle School Principal's place, Natsume holds her hand tightly and still won't let go. To sum it all up, he tells her that he wants to become an adult right at this moment and run away with her...forever. With those words, Mikan begins to cry and says the same thing. Natsume looks away and straightforward, but the look on his face shows he's serious. The MSP tells Mikan that Hotaru would be forcefully sent to overseas without delay it seems…She at least want to say goodbye to you, so she hurriedly resisted and ran away to meet you. It is really like her to do things in such a way. Mikan didn’t take the news well. She fainted and Natsume catches her. Mikan remembers Hotaru telling her to run away before she tries to stand with Natsume assisting her. But if that weren't enough of a shocker, the Middle School Principal also breaks the news that everyone who took part of the rebellion is under suspension and will be severely punished when decided and Ruka, who is said to be one of the leaders of the rebellion together with Hotaru, is still missing. She also told them that if Ruka is found he will be given severe punishment. Referbacks Trivia New Characters New Alices Cultural References "easter eggs" Unanswered Questions Memorable Moments Quotes Category:Chapter